Confissões
by moonylady
Summary: Thalia é a filha de Zeus e também uma Caçadora de Ártemis, há anos ela exerce o cargo e se encontra sozinha agora que seus melhores amigos já foram para o mundo inferior, um filho de Pluto porém aparece para virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.
1. Devaneios

Deuses, a imortalidade as vezes não é tão boa como parece, é claro que não estou reaclamando, adoro ser uma Caçadora, a tenente de Ártemis, adoro mesmo, mais tem momentos (como agora) que realmente sinto falta dos meus amigos os de quando eu ainda era apenas uma semideusa, Percy e Annabeth se casaram, e agora estão nos campos Elíseos (acho que quiseram um pouco de descanso enfim), Piper, meu irmão Jason, bem, todos já se foram há tempos e eu realmente sinto falta deles de vez em quando, principalmente quando volto aqui para o Acampamento, deixe-me explicar algumas coisas: meu nome é Thalia, sou a filha de Zeus, e sim sou aquela mesma Thalia que ajudou o Jackson na Batalha contra Cronos, a Thalia que é Tenente das Caçadoras, já entendeu né? Bem ainda sou uma Caçadora, e tenho orgulho disso, muito obrigada, O Acampamento, que costumava ser apenas para semideuses de origem grega, agora desde a grande guerra (contra a própria Gaia) abriga tanto semideuses gregos como romanos, ainda há desavenças de vez em quando, mais normalmente reina a paz enfim entre os semideuses (tanto quanto é possível, é claro), o lugar é enorme e lindo, uma mistura de arquitetura grega e romana (foi projetado pela própria Annabeth), porém extremamente nostálgico para mim, argh como odeio quando minha senhora me manda para lá, essas memórias me tomam e pronto, olhe só para mim, me lembrando dele novamente. O pior de tudo é a culpa, graças a Hera que me fez o favor de derrubar sua estátua em cima de mim nunca pude nem ao menos dizer adeus para ele, nem me despedir, isso é o mais triste, o mais revoltante. Ok, talvez eu esteja reclamando.

"THALIA CUIDADO!"

Durante esse meu pequeno devaneio o Leão de Neméia quase me acertara com uma de suas garras de aço, felizmente Leah, uma Caçadora que está conosco já há um bom tempo me alertou com seu grito, distraindo também o monstro dando-me uma brecha, em um salto bem impulsionado utilizando a força do próprio ar mirei minha lança e a carreguei com eletricidade acertando-o diretamente na boca, onde um amigo percebera um ponto fraco uma vez, séculos atrás.

"Deuses você esta bem? Pensei que iríamos te perder agora" a pequena Lizzie disse enquanto me abraçava com suas mãozinhas azuladas quase aos prantos, ela é uma jovem ninfa que entrou há algumas semanas para as caçadoras, quando lideradas pela senhora Ártemis a salvamos, seu riacho, porém, estava poluído demais para ela continuar ali, e ela aceitou a oferta de nossa Patrona.

"Sim, tudo ok, eu só me distraí um pouco, o monstro, ele me lembrou alguns velhos amigos e eu não pude evitar, desculpe assustar vocês" confortei-a com um rápido abraço. "Vamos, temos que seguir em frente, Ártemis disse que um monstro muito antigo anda se agitando e tenho a impressão de que não se tratava do Leão da Neméia, AI!" Céus não percebi, mais o monstro havia sido rápido, eu estava ferida, no calor da batalha não percebera, com o abraço frágil de Lizzie me dei conta de que havia um profundo corte entre duas das minhas costelas.

"Thalia, Thalia você está ferida! Alguém ajude, _por favor_!"

"Calma Lizzie, Thalia beba um pouco de néctar e se deite um pouco, que eu vou dar uma olhada nos seus ferimentos, Leah tenta acalmar a Lizzie um pouco enquanto isso, eu preciso de ESPAÇO" Dazzle, uma filha de Apolo, excelente curandeira, ela está nas caçadoras desde antes de eu me alistar e é incrível, possui uma mira infalível e como já disse, é uma curandeira inigualável, adormeci sabendo estar em boas mãos.

Semideuses raramente possuem noites tranquilas de puro descanso, normalmente durante esse tempo somos alvos de sonhos que não são apenas fruto de nossa imaginação, não raro recebermos mensagens, imagens e até mesmo, em casos mais extremos, presenciarmos acontecimentos paralelos ao tempo em que dormimos. Essa noite não foi exceção, não sei se ainda estava abalada demais pela maré de lembranças que o monstro me trouxera, porém Aphrodite veio falar-me durante meus sonhos, não me lembro do teor da conversa, mais tenho certeza de que passamos um bom tempo conversando, flashes de Hades conversando com alguns garotos diferentes, que apesar de eu não conhecer e nem me lembrar exatamente deles, eles me traziam uma sensação de familiaridade, e por fim uma visão horrível do Tártaro. Acordei gotejando suor, deste último sonho eu me lembrava claramente, o lugar era horrível, eu não costumo ter medo do escuro, e a noite está linda iluminada pela lua cheia, mais ali eu estava tendo arrepios, só de me lembrar dos horrores que havia visto eu tremia novamente, toquei minhas costelas e senti o corte já bem cicatrizado, me enrolei em minha velha jaqueta de couro e sai para uma caminhada, ainda irriquieta por conta do pesadelo. A brisa suave da noite me acalmou, sempre me acalma, é uma noite tranquila afinal, não havia com o que me preocupar.

"Já está melhor?" me assustei ao ouvir a voz familiar de Ártemis ao meu lado, vê só? Ando impossível.

"Sim senhora, não sei realmente o que está havendo comigo eu, eu.."

"Calma minha pequena, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um."

"Não foi a primeira vez, eu ando cada dia mais distraída, nesses últimos meses eu simplesmente não sei Ártemis, cada monstro me traz recordações e me perco, ando pondo em risco a vida das Caçadoras, já não sei se devo continuar aqui."

"Thalia, você está comigo já há mil anos, e é uma Caçadora preciosa para mim, sempre me serviu com dedicação, com exceção, talvez, destes últimos meses."

"Obrigada senhora, mais acho que o que eu realmente quero agora é viver, apenas viver, sem a imortalidade, viver cada dia como se fosse o meu último."

Ela assumiu uma posição pensativa, preocupada talvez. "Minha pequena, ás vezes é assim, a vida imortal fica longa e ... bem, não é fácil, mais são fases, todos nós passamos por períodos, fases assim e ..."

"Não minha senhora, me desculpe por te interromper. É que eu não consigo mais viver sabendo que todos os meus amigos, as pessoas por quem eu mais me importava já se foram, e ainda ter que conviver com as lembranças, está me matando, e vai me matar se não acabar."

"Se assim deseja, que assim seja, vá com a minha bênção pequena irmã, e saiba que nunca esquecerei dos tantos séculos em que me serviu, se precisar é só chamar, e se quiser voltar, estou de braços abertos te esperando." ela se despediu com um abraço e me entregou uma mochila preta, cheia de mantimentos. "vá direto para o acampamento, e não fique se demorando pelo caminho, sabe que, sendo uma filha de Zeus atrairá mais monstros, e ao invés de caçadora poderá se tornar a caça."

"Obrigada" ela é realmente boa, Ártemis, com ela eu encontrei a minha primeira família desde Luke e Annabeth, não queria ser mal agradecida, mas não posso continuar assim metade lá metade cá, iria acabar indo pra lá sem ter nem tempo de viver, digo, eu vivo, mais viver uma vida normal na medida do possível, lutar para continuar viva a cada dia, e enfim abraçar minha morte ao fim de algum dia.


	2. Capítulo O2  Jornada

Acordei com o barulho do hades de uma obra que estavam fazendo no prédio ao lado do hotel em que eu estava hospedada, se é que podemos chamar isso de hotel, o negócio é que viajar do Alabama até o Acampamento é difícil, eu estou agora em Beaumont, uma pequena cidade no Mississipi, ainda tenho que atravessar o país para chegar no Acampamento, e prefiro guardar o dinheiro para o transporte rápido, odeio voar (tenho pavor de alturas), mais sendo o céu o domínio do meu pai, acho que é o meio de transporte mais rápido e seguro para uma meio-sangue como eu, filha de Zeus, os monstros conseguem sentir nosso cheiro de longe. Consegui dormir nessa noite, o que é realmente ótimo visto que duas noites atrás eu não preguei os olhos por conta dos meus sonhos, e noite passada um ciclope decidiu que eu seria uma ótima refeição, por sorte ele não era tão grande e eu consegui me livrar dele, agora só preciso chegar em uma cidade com um aeroporto.

Enquanto tomava meu café e beliscava meu waffle eu percebi que um grandalhão estava me encarando seriamente, ele definitivamente não era um monstro, quero dizer, tenho centenas de anos de experiência em identificar monstros, o grandão não era um, apenas humano, mais não muda o fato de que ele está me encarando, definitivamente me encarando. Seguro meu bracelete em busca de conforto, sem, porém, ativá-lo, acho que nem eu consigo manipular a névoa o bastante a ponto de fazer essas pessoas esquecerem do meu escudo.

"O que uma jovenzinha como você faz em um lugar como este?"

Não disse? Pelo visto só encarar não bastou porque o grandão veio conversar comigo. Ignorei ele, deixei o dinheiro da conta na mesa e saí andando pela calçada procurando encontrar alguma informação de trens, ônibus ou algum meio de transporte quando senti alguém apertando meu braço e puxando para trás.

"Eu perguntei O QUE uma jovenzinha como você faz em um lugar como este?"

"Eu ouvi da primeira vez."

O aperto se tornou mais forte, chegaram mais alguns caras grandões, agora que eu estava mais perto dele, ele fedia álcool, tinha o rosto vermelho e lembrava um pouco um porco, mais ainda não me metia medo, quero dizer, já vi coisas bem piores e fedorentas.

"Olha, a mocinha tem língua afiada, será que continua assim depois que dermos um jeitinho nela?" Era um cara pequenininho e bastante peludo que estava falando agora, ugh.

"AI" O cara grandão pulou e soltou meu braço, coisa de filhos de Zeus sabe? Somos meio elétricos. Saí correndo, não gosto de brigar com humanos, parece meio injusto, mais também não vou deixar que eles me machuquem. Encontrar a rodoviária não foi difícil, entrei no ônibus arfando, de acordo com o motorista ele ia para Hattiesburg, onde eu poderia pegar um vôo para a Califórnia.

Consegui dormir um pouco no ônibus antes de um bebê começar a chorar, eu acordei para ficar olhando para a pequena família, o pai brincava com a criança, acalmando-a, enquanto a mãe tentava dar alguma comida para ela, que não parecia querer comer. Família, deuses como sinto falta deles.

Embarquei com as pernas meio bambas no avião, liguei meu iPod e me concentrei em encontrar uma música, acabei por escolher Pretty Fly for a White Guy do Offspring, estava me concentrando em cantarolar a letra quando se sentaram ao meu lado, levantei os olhos para ver quem era, nesse momento desejei que não tivesse aberto os olhos para ver quem estava do meu lado.

**Alex**

O conselho me mandou para cá para encontrar uma semideusa e acompanhar ela até o acampamento, parece que ela tinha ótimas recomendações e ia ser uma "ótima aquisição" para o acampamento, apesar de Quíron ser completamente contra eles acabaram me escolhendo, acontece que, mesmo sendo filho de Pluto, acabei ganhando a confiança deles depois de liderar tantas batalhas, fui escolhido Praetor. Acabei que não consegui encontrar o outro meio-sangue, mais ainda não acabou, acabo de me sentar em uma conexão de um vôo para a Califórnia, Zeus me deu permissão para voar, parece que tem interesse especial na saúde do meio-sangue.

Não gosto de voar, sendo filho de Pluto prefiro ficar no chão obrigado, mais o sátiro que falou do semideus em questão falou que era um cheiro forte, estava atraindo vários monstros, por isso pediu ajuda, é um sátiro jovem ainda, Gary, vou me encontrar com ele na próxima conexão.

Me sentei ao lado de uma menina com roupas pretas e cabelo preto repicado, dava pra ver os fios brancos do iPod dela e ela cantarolava uma música com um sorriso nos lábios, eu não conhecia a música, mais não parecia ser ruim, ela percebeu quando me sentei e levantou os olhos, os olhos dela são azuis elétricos, parecem o céu, ela é linda, de um jeito diferente, só dela, mais ainda assim, ela me encarou, primeiro nervosa, depois parecia brava, eu vi mil e uma emoções passarem por aqueles olhos azuis, e mesmo assim não consegui desviar o olhar, algo dentro de mim se agitava, bem no fundo, como se eu já conheceesse ela, o que é impossível, porque nunca tinha visto ela até agora há pouco.


End file.
